It is too late
by Terenani Potentia
Summary: A short one-shot. Implied Frodo/Sam.


It is gone forever... and now all is dark and empty.

Those words became heavier with each passing day, your fever still tugs at you and makes you feel as if you were still back in Mordor, unable to remember the touch of grass, the sensation of cool water, the light of day even. The fire flickering in front of you offers small consolation; a cold weight presses on you, never ceasing. A dim shadow hovers above you. Some days you drift, sparing a smile or two to lessen Sam's worries. Oh, Sam. He moved in with Rosie not too long ago. You welcomed them with broken, but welcome arms. But one glance at Rosie and a your stomach knots up. You attempt to conceal your gnawing sickness, the grating sensation that strikes you like an orc's sword from Sam and it only grows worse, a weed unable to be pulled out. You find yourself taking more walks than you used to before the mess of your journey began, tracing the outskirts of the Shire, yearning to walk beyond its stifling borders. Sometimes Sam accompanies you; you think it's to make sure you don't walk into the gloom of the forest, never to be seen again. That would be best. Then he wouldn't be torn in two all the time. He deserves to be whole again, though you're not sure if that could ever happen.

''Feeling alright, ?'' Sam asks cautiously, holding a tray with a warm cup of tea on it and some crackers. Concern lines his face. You smile faintly.

''Just fine. Thank you, Sam.'' He nods, and gently hands you the tray, fussing over you for a few moments before joining his family. A child's giggles rings out from the shadowed hallway. Once he is gone, you set the tray aside, staring into the abyss.

Your hand floats to your chest, fingering the sparkling necklace given to you as a gift. You wish it was the Ring, however perilous that would be. It's not too long now, though, you remind yourself, getting up and stretching. The chilly floors send a shiver through your spine, and you wrap yourself up tighter in the grey elvish cloak. Not too long before Bilbo's birthday. Everything is set up, and the anticipation overrides your despair.

Not too long before you go to the Sea.

The salty wind tussled your hair, and you look over the deck, admiring the flaming sunset, casting its burning tendrils into the darkening oceanic sky. A mirror is beheld, sky and sea one for moment, a template of blazen colors with the sun as its black, sinking mantel. The Eye stares back at you for a split second, and you freeze and cower. Then everything fades to black. You catch your breath, clutching to the railing of the ship and sweep your gaze over the peaceful, rocking deck. Bilbo is nodding off in the corner, a smile on his face as usual. How you wonder how he can be so at peace. You feel older than he is, ten fold. Weary, staring at the end. But behold! it is not. Only another journey's beginning, to the realm of the ancient lords and ladies, elves and wizards. Sam would have been running round, wondering how he could cook a decent meal in the middle of nowhere, or Merry and Pippin would be up to no good as usual, laughing merrily until Gandalf found out and scolded them. You break a smile.

They're all gone now. A worn past exchanged for a new future. Perhaps Sam is being made whole again, in the warm underground of Bag End, where he has a pleasant life, untouched by the spider-like fingers of the Ring or anything evil. Perhaps he's writing his own chapter in the book right now. It would probably be about how the flowers are blooming again, or how tall the trees have gotten and Rosie and Elanor gathering flowers and cooking another splendid meal, and the gaffer and Merry and Pippin's whereabouts.

Another cold bout of wind pushes forward. You walk over to the front of the ship where Bilbo is, and rouse him gently. He mumbles something unintelligible, slowly following your guidance to his soft bunker. You watch him fall quickly to sleep, unable to drift off so easily. You frown, and decide to go outside and bump into Gandalf.

''Oh, sorry Gandalf, I-''

''Can't sleep, can we? Two old folk who have nothing but everything that has been on their minds.'' He says. You stare at him blankly, then nod. The both of you stand by the side of the ship, staring at the dots of light emanating from the stars above. It's cold, even though it is not near winter yet.

''What lies beyond the Sea?'' You ask absently, staring at the black churning waters below.

''Oh, many things. Though you will see they will be just as different and same as from before. It has been quite awhile for me, so I cannot exactly say.''

Silence takes over. You allow it to build up for a for more minutes, until you finally muster the courage to ask what has been tugging at your mind ever since departure.

''Do you... think I made the right decision, Gandalf?'' You stare into those wizened eyes, unable to read the knowledge behind them, flickering in the dim light from the crescent moon.

''That is something you must decide for yourself. If this has to do with Samwise, I would also say I have no experience with matters of the heart. For I am only an old man who has done nothing but deal and end strife his whole life. What do you think?'' He says, bending the question around as always. Why can't anything be clear from a wizard?

''What do I think...?'' You mutter, fingering the silver necklace numbly. Mordor climbs into your vision, overbearing and drenching the life out of you, Smeagol hissing, clawing, never backing away as he calls for precious, wound around your neck like a collar and the leash is dragging you to your dark end ever so slowly... and Sam. He holds your hand, his gentle embrace kindling strength in your feeble body. Carrying you somewhere where there is hope beyond hope. And he is fading, melting into memory like the Ring, a fiery passion surrounding him until he is engulfed and lost forever. You sigh.

''I think I am in love. And it is too late.''

* * *

**Blar. The LOTR books and movies are making my tears pool up. Half of my OTP sailed into the distance and lately me and another friend have been mourning our loss. It's too bad you can't throw your enemies into a volcano like a ring. **

**Also, THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
